Start of Something New
by UniqueInspiration0611
Summary: When Kim Crawford has to change states because of her mother's job transfer, she also has to start over. Completely. That's right, new school and all. Thinking it would be the worst thing ever, she turns out to see that the new life ahead is gonna have lots of drama, friendships, suspence, roller coasters, and mostly... romance. crazy, unnoticable love. But with who? Jack/Kim


**Hey guys! So, I'm new to this and I just wanted to start by thanking you for taking the time to read my very first story! It's based on Kickin' It and well, you get the drift ;) haha! Well, hope you like the story & please review (:**

**-NINA :***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, I only own my OC's and the plot.**

_Running. _Was the only thing going through my mind as I did just that. I ran and ran deeper into the forest, trying to get away from this horrible feeling. As I ran through the forest, I fell. Thinking that was it, that I would be dead any second now I heard a gunshot. Shockingly though, the pain never came. At first I thought it was a fast death, but when I opened my eyes, a figure stood before me. From the bad I knew it was a guy. Looked muscular, had wavy brown hair. I was scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? _Gosh, I wished this was all a dream, _and that's when I knew that it was exactly that. _A dream..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- **

Slamming my hand on the snooze button, I turned to my clock and checked the time. _6:30 AM. _"Stupid school", I mumbled, brushing my tangled golden locks back with my hand and letting out a loud, and much needed yawn. As I got out of bed I looked back at my window, and felt a sudden rush go up my spine. It took me a while to get adjusted to the early morning, for it was the first day of school. _Oh my gosh! It's my first day! _That's when I actually sprung into action. I ran into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. After 20 minutes of waking up and lathering & rinsing twice I finally got out and went to my closet to pick out my outfit. _Hmm, what to wear, what to wear? _Then I found the perfect thing. I would wear my light washed blue skinny jeans with my brown weaved belt, my brown cowgirl boots with the black designs, a white tank top and my favorite brown leather jacket. I then went to the mirror applied light make up. My secret is just a little bit of foundation, blush on the cheekbones only, mascara and lip gloss. I pulled out my iron and straightened my hair until it was pin straight. I put a bow in my bangs and smiled one last time, hoping to calm the butterflies in my stomach. _Don't stress girl, it's just a different school, in a different place. See? Not so nerve wrecking huh? … oh who am I kidding? Wreck on. _Taking in a deep breath, I let it out, grabbed my book bag and headed off to a new start.

- line break -

As I walked through the doors of Seaford High, I couldn't believe what I saw. _This is huge! _It was breath taking! Like the kind of high schools you see in those shows or movies. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm—" I started, "Ah yes! Ms. Kimberly Crawford! It is of great pleasure to have you attending our school!" the lady basically just shouted at me. She was old, had glasses, but she looked like a healthy lady. She didn't look at all mean, she actually had that granny glow to her. "It's Kim. Kim Crawford, and uh, thanks. It's my pleasure also. I was actually going to ask for my schedule and locker number. Please?" I didn't know how to talk to this woman. Obviously she was proper, _no Kim, she's a total thug.. of course she's proper!_, ignoring my thoughts I decided it would be best to get comfortable with her and get on her good side. She handed me my things and wished me a good first day with a warm smile. I genuinely smiled back, and rushed to my locker so I could get settled. I guess I wasn't being as careful as I should and the bell rung before I could even get the things I needed. _Damn it Kimberly! Get a move on, you're going to be late! _Thanks captain obvious, I thought back to myself, and realized now is not the time to be fighting with my conscience. _No crap, Sherlock. _Letting that one go, I rushed to my first period, dreading the horrible teacher that awaited me so they could throw screeches into the air on why I'm late. _Oh lord…_

- line break -

The moment I stepped into homeroom all eyes were on me. _Please, hold your applause_, my sarcastic mind shot out at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the teacher's desk. She didn't even look up, just handed me a piece of paper and pointed out to the air. "You may sit next to Jackson Anderson. Jackson, please raise your hand", her voice came out dry and cold. _Well this should be a total blast! Not… _I looked around in search for this Jackson kid when I found a boy with his hand raised up. He wasn't ugly… he was actually pretty cute. Long, shaggy brown hair, chocolate orbs and two birth marks on each cheek. His smile was warm and welcoming, and his body looked fit. Even for a 16 year old. I quickly walked over to the desk next to him and turned to face him, only to see his hand out stretched. "It's actually Jack, I don't really like the name Jackson" he chuckled, "and your name?" he asked. I took his hand and said "Kimberly Crawford. But I go by Kim" noticing I held on a little longer than needed, I let go softly and started to get my things out. Smiling to myself, I knew this was just the beginning. _Okay Kimmy, don't go all mushy on my please. _Oh be quiet, I thought back, let me enjoy this.

- FIN -

**Well that's the end of my FIRST CHAPTER! YES! I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED THIS! Hahaha xD **

**Hope y'all liked it, and please leave me comments on my instagram: sabrinaangulo_prv if you have any ideas on how I can continue! I am all ears to your amazing ideas, plus there are never bad ideas (: ! unless you want mw to make her dance and sing until monkeys fly out of space ships eating waffles trying to take over her life…. That would never happen, sorry! Haha ^.^ well, thanks again, and I'll see you on the nest CHAPTER!**


End file.
